


Scarred

by Angelisalise



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, angst angst angst, angsty as fuck, scars au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelisalise/pseuds/Angelisalise
Summary: This is a word where soulmates are linked by something....scars.One's scar becomes the other half's.❗Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does❗Updates Wednesdays





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is some bullying and beating in this fanfiction and also some self mutilation.

What if the world was different?

What if... soulmates were linked by something?

Not one of these happy and joyful links as drawings no...

No it's not one of these stories where there is a hero, it saves the day and lives happily ever after with his soulmate he found with kids in a castle in the cloud.

Something much darker.

"What is it?" You ask.

What if I say scars?

The world is not the same in that story. In this, the soulmates are connected by scars. How? If one has an injury, the other will have the exact same injury in the exact same place. Maybe you will say: "Well that's not THAT bad" Yeah ok maybe not for everybody. But is it that happy of a story if there is the demon of depression in one's head?

So if you are one of these people who live in a world where every dreams comes true and unicorns are your pet then you are in the wrong place.

Well one thing is sure. This is not a fairy tale.

Neither is there a fairy tail.


	2. ☂ Chapter 1 ☂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Mutilation in this chapter

Meet Juvia, a girl who fell into depression due to her bullies who each day decreased her will to live. "Why do they do that? Don't they have a heart?" You would say.

Not all people are kind-hearted and open to different things. They chose Juvia because they didn't like how she was different and gloomy. 

Also, they found it weird that she liked the rain so they thought things such as: "Why not", "What can we lose in it?" or even "It will be fun".

Juvia not knowing what to do and lost was found by her own demon: Depression.

"Cut yourself, you will feel better "and similar thoughts were in her head and eventually...

She took a knife and started cutting herself.

Blood was spilling from her arms and it hurt but she didn't care. She didn't give one care in the world. All she wanted was to feel better. Then on she started cutting herself hoping to feel better. Some days she didn't but some she did. Those were the days when her bullies were slowly killing her from the inside. There was nothing left they didn't do to poor Juvia. Hell they even cut her by themselves and when they saw Juvia not reacting because she was already used to cutting herself they took a whip and I guess I don't have to get into too much details because you must already know what they are doing.

Now let's stop the introducing and get into the story.

That day Juvia was in the High Schools bathroom and was looking at herself in the mirror in lunch period.

Some girls just humiliated her in front of all the cafeteria and treated her of a worthless person.

"Am I that worthless? " She asks with almost no emotion on her dull face.

"Is that why no one likes me and those girls bully me? Because I am worthless?" She asks staring at her reflect.

"I-is what they are saying true?" She asks starting to yell and tears starting to form in her blue eyes.

"WHY? WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR? TELL ME? WHY?" Juvia yelled now crying and putting her face in her hands.

Juvia then takes out a pair scissor from her bag and was about to cut herself when a noise startles her. She quickly puts the scissors back in her bag and gets in a cab.

"Have you heard about the partyyy?" A girl's voice asks.

Juvia growls. That voice... 

"Yeah I'm so going! I can't wait until Friday!" Another girl's voice says excitedly.

Yup those are the girls that are head over heels for Gray one of the popular boys.

Juvia despised them because she knew that they knew what her bullies were doing to her and could stop them but noooo they can't because of their damn reputation that is going to be ruined.

"And Gray~ is going to be there too!" A third voice squeals.

And so on they conversed. When they finally left Juvia waited a few more minutes to not look too suspicious and finally got out of the bathroom.

She sighs.

"I hope I can get to directly go home after school." she though sadly.

"Man they humiliated her badly right?" Sting exclaimed while eating a hamburger.

"Yeah but do you really think she deserved it that badly?" Gray asked feeling a little bad for the blue haired girl.

"Well... yeah! Think about it. She never won anything for school. She is just like a ghost. She never talks and she just stays in the back in classes. Even that other short girl who reads a lot won us a reading competition price for the school. She IS worthless dude." Sting arguments.

"Fair enough" Gray said not entirely convinced.

"Let's change the subject. Are you guys going to the party?" Cobra another guy asked changing the subject.

Every guy at the table nodded.

"Better be because apparently this time it's going to be real good." He says.

Gray just distantly nods. He couldn't get that girl out of his head. "Could it be that...? No probably not. How many girls are there in the world? It couldn't be that it's her. But again it's possible." He thought.

Gray trying to think of something else starts talking with his so-called friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Wednesdays!


	3. ☂ Chapter 2 ☂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT YESTERDAY WAS WEDNESDAY   
> Woops?

Juvia was walking back home. She was walking head down looking at her feet. She was always walking like that because she hated making eye contact with people. 

10 minutes later she was there in front of her house. She lived there by herself because her mom died a few years ago leaving the house as heritage and a little money with it for her daughter. Her dad left her mom when she wasn't even born.

She opened the door and headed toward her room. She closed the door behind her then closed the curtains.

She then took out her knife and then goes on.

While this time Gray was in his room listening to music when suddenly he felt a sensation in his arm.

He looked down at his arm and there he saw it. This often happened to Gray so he was used to it.

He saw scars starting to form on his arm and he knew that somewhere his soulmate was there crying in pain and cutting herself.

He knew that he could do nothing so he just watched smiling sadly as scars slowly started to form all over his body.

That was mainly why he always wore long sleeves for his shirts and long pants. So it covers up his scars.

His family didn't know... yet.

The next day Juvia came back to school with one of her hoodies on and some pair of jeans like usual.

She sees Gray and his group of friends going in the school along with girls desperately trying to seek their attention.

Juvia cringed as she saw them and went in the bathroom.

Juvia went in one of the cabs and a few minutes later she opens the door to wash her hand to reveal the same group of girls who were trying to seek Gray's attention the same morning.

"Oh no this is going to be bad" Juvia thought trying to guess what those girls will do.

"Do you need something?" Juvia asked hoping that they didn't want to do anything.

"We saw how you looked at us back then" One of the girls said glaring at Juvia.

"Yeah what is your problem?" Another one asks Juvia.

"What is wrong with just looking?" Juvia asked staring at them.

Oh now she had done it.

A girl slaps Juvia and says: "You gave a nasty look to us!"

"And because of that we will be giving you our revenge" The same girl who was glaring Juvia says.

"Yeah we will be taking off your clothes and throw you in the boys' bathroom." The one slapping her told Juvia.

"What the hell is those girls' problem?" Juvia thought.

The girls all took off Juvia's clothes and left her in her underwear.

"Now we will see who will be giving a nasty look like that bitch" The girl who slapped her says glaring at Juvia.

All the other girls while laughing threw Juvia in the boy's bathroom next door and walked away satisfied of their revenge.

But little did they know... They just matchmaked Juvia and their OH DEAR Gray.

Gray was washing his hands when he heard girls laugh and a loud thud.

He turned around startled to see Juvia only in her underwear.

He was about to blush a bright red when something caught his attention.

"Those scars...the exact same as the ones I got" Gray thought.

He was still deep in his thoughts when something interrupted him. Juvia was crying.

Gray leaned down and took off his hoodie giving it to Juvia. He then hugged Juvia and breathed in her scent.

It was his favorite scent... mint.


End file.
